Secret Heart Forbidden
by Nova Harman-Redfern
Summary: Running from a tragic past a girl hides in a small town run by vampire hunters. Things go from bad to worse when a soulmate conection is discovered with a hunter. Will he kill her or can he accept her for who she is? If the others don't kill her first, th
1. Catalina

SUMMARY: Running from a tragic past Catalina hides in a small town, not happy to learn it's run by human vampire hunters. The hunters have been controlling the Night People, keeping the number down to a minimum. Things go from bad to worse for Catalina, when a soulmate connection is discovered with one of the hunters. Will he kill her, or can he accept her for who she is? If the others don't kill her first, that is...  
  
  
Part 1  
  
(Catalina)  
  
  
It didn't seem to matter where I went. Everything always turned out the same for me. They hunted me because I was different from them. Not normal, I suppose they would say. Some people weren't very tolerant of differences. It was kind of pathetic, really.  
  
Well, it was a *lot* pathetic, in my opinion anyway. Maybe here I could settle down. They'd taken my family three years go. Murdered them in their sleep.  
  
I had gotten away and been on the run ever since. Maybe here in Haddonfield, Illinois, I could hide. Maybe there wouldn't be any...It was an unlikely thought.  
  
Human beings spread all over the planet like bacteria. A bad rash that made the planet itch. Well, as long as the humans weren't vampire hunters, I would be okay.  
  
I was staying in a boarding house on the edge of town. There were only two other people there, one was human, the other, possibly a Night Person. I couldn't be sure.  
  
I might as well keep to myself before I started to get involved with people. I still wanted to finish high school. I could hide until Monday, at least.   
  
There was a knock at my door. So much for hiding. I managed a polite smile. The girl was fairly small, with short black hair, piercing grey eyes. Her attempt at a friendly expression seemed somewhat forced.  
  
"Hi, are you new in town?"  
  
I nodded. "Catalina Blackwood."  
  
"Marcie Gremmel." Her expression had changed, becoming probing, inspecting. She looked stumped for conversation.  
  
I was still trying to figure out of she the human or the Night Person. Maybe she was trying to figure out the same thing about me.  
  
  
"Will you be starting school tomorrow?" Marcie asked finally.   
  
I nodded. "What's it like?"  
  
Marcie shrugged minimally. "It's okay, I guess. Any brothers or sisters?"  
  
I shook my head. "No."  
  
"What'd your parents do?"  
  
It was a harmless question, but it made my muscles clench. "They're dead."  
  
Marcie's expression changed slightly. "Sorry," she muttered. "I guess I'll see you round." I nodded. Marcie turned and walked away.  
  
I could see another door opening down the hall, and a figure sticking her head out and looking down the hall to see what was going on.  
  
"Marcie isn't exactly a genius when it comes to polite conversation," she said.  
  
I smiled faintly. "I kind of got the impression Marcie isn't polite, period," I snorted.  
  
The girl laughed. "You got that right. I'm Layla Redfern."  
  
"Catalina Blackwood."  
  
A Redfern? At least there was *one* Night Person.  
  
"If I were you, I'd avoid Marcie and her friends all together," Layla said, before disappearing into her room.  
  
I frowned, closing my own door. I might end up avoiding Marcie anyway. But Layla's last words sounded like some sort of warning.  
  
A warning of what?  
  
* * * 


	2. Marcie

Part 2  
  
(Marcie)  
  
I was not pleased. A new vampire in town was not a good thing. It was bad news. The group would be as mad as I was. The number of Night People here was kept to a minimum.   
  
There were only three that we knew of in the entire town. Too bad they all attended the same high school that we did. But they were smart enough to know not to mess off the Dark Hunters. We're an elite group of vampire hunters, we kill all kinds of Night People, even the so called "good" ones who were Circle Daybreakers.  
  
I made a face. I left the boarding house and headed down the quiet streets to the DH'S headquarters, an old and seemingly abandoned building on the edge of town. My steps were fast and sure as I reached the building in less than ten minutes.  
  
I could have been there in just over five if I'd run. But as far as I knew, for the time being Catalina didn't seem much of a threat that was worth running for.  
  
I banged loudly on the door. A tiny slot opened revealing a pair of striking blue eyes. I sighed heavily. "The night has a thousand eyes."  
  
It was the code for most vampire hunter groups, but I wished we could come up with something new and more original. The door opened a few inches, just enough for me to be let inside. Then the door slammed shut and was bolted and locked from the inside.  
  
My eyebrows raised. "A little paranoid, aren't we?"  
  
The boy who had let me in just shrugged muscular shoulders. "Can never be too careful. In this game, paranoid is just another word for careful."  
  
Devin York gave me a stunning, to-die-for smile. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me deeply. Sighing heavily again, but this time with pleasure rather than annoyance, I let myself give into him. I pulled back a little while later, smirking.  
  
"Don't you two have anything batter to do?" a sarcastic voice sneered.  
  
I had to stand on tip toe to look over Devin's shoulders, glaring at the girl who'd spoken. "You know, Dayna, maybe you should just get your own boyfriend."  
  
Dayna Thompson laughed derisively. "Love is for the weak." Her eyes locked with mine meaningfully.   
  
I met her gaze, not flinching. It was too bad for me that mine and Dayna's monster egos clashed, or I supposed we would have made a good team.  
  
"Now, now, if you guys want to play cat fighting, go do it outside," an amused male voice said.  
  
"Get bent, Zane," I muttered.   
Zane McKormack was our leader. He was the one who had put our group together after he'd watched Night People slaughter his family. He'd started hunting then, and met Dayna, who had stumbled upon a vampire attacking a young girl and she'd started attacking *them*. They had then found Devin, when his girlfriend bad been killed. They had saved me when Night People had tried to attack me.  
  
We were the best. And no Night Person had ever beaten us.   
  
"Do you have anything useful to contribute?" Dayna asked in her snotty, superior voice, getting up from the couch she'd been sitting on and tossing back her long blonde hair. "It's a stretch, I realise."  
  
I muttered insults under my breath. "Actually, I *do* have something to contribute," I mimicked.   
  
Devin's arms slipped around my waste from behind. "Do tell."  
  
"There's a new vampire in town. She moved into the boarding house this afternoon."  
  
Zane frowned. "That's not good."  
  
"You think?" Dayna snorted.   
  
I felt like punching her. Dayna's superior attitude was really starting to bug the hell out of me, and I was pretty sure I wasn't the only one.   
  
"We might need a *little* more info than that," Dayna added, smiling unpleasantly.   
  
Zane's green-cat eyes rolled. "Knock it off, Dayna."  
  
Dayna glared sullenly and shut up.   
  
"Her name's Catalina Blackwood and as far as I know she lives alone. She said she has no family," I reported. "That's all I know."  
  
Zane paced up and down, his fingers rummaging through the cluttered desk, looking for a notepad or something to write the name down. "Is she a threat?"   
  
I shrugged. "I don't know. She didn't seem particularly threatening. She seemed like kind of a loner."  
  
"Maybe we should keep an eye on her, anyway," Devin suggested.  
  
I nodded. Night People were unpredictable monsters. They needed to be wiped out. But for now there was nothing to do but watch...and wait.  
  
* * * 


	3. Catalina

Part 3  
  
(Catalina)  
  
On Monday morning I was ready for my first day in a new school. I didn't see Marcie, or Layla for that matter. Everyone seemed so - normal. It made me feel almost peaceful, like I could fit in.  
  
Everyone seemed nice. It was so...  
  
I don't really know.   
  
It was almost as if the peaceful, normality of the town and people were a backdrop, something dark and sinister was lurking underneath. I had to admit, it made me rather edgy as well.  
  
I couldn't see that many Night People. Then again I supposed I would never really know. Night People had a speciality for blending in and adapting.  
  
Which was exactly what I was trying to do.   
  
In third period I saw Marcie. Marcie didn't say hello. She got mad at me when I was told to take the first available seat, unfortunately for me, beside her.  
  
"My boyfriend always sits there," she said bluntly.  
  
I just shrugged, "He'll have to sit somewhere else. I'm just doing what I'm told." My smile was as unpleasant as hers.  
  
I was tired of being good, of following rules, doing what I was told. The guy who came in late was obviously Marcie's boyfriend was unfairly gorgeous.   
  
Tall, muscular, eyes to drown in, messy dark hair that looked as if it hadn't been washed in a month. He scowled at me, sitting in his seat. I just looked evenly back.  
  
Marcie looked at him apologetically. When class was over, Marcie deliberately tried to shove into me, but I sidestepped, just in time. Marcie's eyes flashed angrily. "You just made a *big* mistake," she hissed,  
  
My eyes rolled. How pathetic, I thought. How completely stupid and childish.   
  
"You'll have to excuse Marcie, she comes on a little strong sometimes."  
  
It was the gorgeous guy who was apparently Marcie's boyfriend. "Am I supposed to care?" I could be petty too.  
  
"I wouldn't make her madder if I were you," he said. His expression was serious.   
  
I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Are you insane? You're *threatening* me?" I was outraged.  
  
The guy smiled. "I'm not threatening you. I'm *warning* you." He turned and walked away.  
* * * 


	4. Devin

Part 4  
  
(Devin)  
  
I sighed heavily. Why did Marcie have to be such a pain in the ass most of the time? I didn't know why I should care about warning some vampire scum to stay away from her.  
  
Because that was what they were really, scum. Monsters that shouldn't exist. Unfortunately, they did. At least, I thought with a smirk, there was something that could be done about them.  
  
When I left the room I noticed Dayna was giving me a funny look. "What?"  
  
"You were staring at that new girl," she said, a perfect eyebrow raised. Her head tilted, golden hair spilling in a shimmering wave over her shoulders. "What would Marcie say?"  
  
I glared at her. She was one of the most gorgeous girls I had ever seen. Shame she was such a stuck up bitch. "Since when do you care what Marcie thinks?" I snapped, trying to get rid of her.  
  
I headed down the hall at a fast pace, but Dayna caught up with me easily. Damn.  
  
"I'm sure she'd like to know if you're going gooey-eyed over scum," Dayna went on, her tone sickeningly sweet.   
  
My eyes rolled. Dayna just couldn't stand the fact that fact that had wanted Marcie and not her. She was constantly trying to find ways to break us up.  
  
"Get a life," I snorted, and headed into a classroom.   
  
I was more than a little annoyed to see the new girl there again. She looked up and caught me staring. She gave me an unimpressed glance and deliberately turned her head away.  
  
Fine, I thought as I sat down. If she wanted to be like that, let her be. I made sure I was sitting as far away from her as possible.  
  
But it was hard for me not to keep staring at her. She was very attractive. Her hair was a soft golden blonde, falling gently to her shoulders. Her eyes had been as blue as sapphires. Her skin was the palest of pinks, and flawless.   
  
Everything about her was beautiful and perfect...  
  
I tore my eyes away and scowled out the window. What the hell was I thinking? This girl was a monster! Something that didn't exist! It shouldn't matter that she was a pretty monster.  
  
Yet even so, I found my eyes drawn back to her. It struck me then that I didn't even know her name. I sighed heavily. Just great. I'm in trouble now.  
  
* * * 


	5. Catalina

Part 5  
  
(Catalina)  
  
By lunch I hadn't met anyone of much interest. Everyone seemed nice enough, as I had noticed when I first arrived, but as the morning progressed, I also noticed people were avoiding me.  
  
I was getting the impression that this had something to do with Marcie. As I left the classroom I noticed Marcie's mysterious boyfriend was staring at me again.   
  
It seemed that every time I turned around he was *there*. It was rather annoying. Made worse by the fact he was supposed to be with Marcie. She was going to have my guts by the end of the day.   
  
I made my way through the crowded cafeteria, looking for somewhere to sit. I was careful to avoid the table were Marcie was sitting with her friends.   
  
She was still glaring at me. I didn't see what the big deal was. I decided to Layla's advice and just ignore her.   
  
"I told you Marcie wasn't the politest person in the world."  
  
I nearly jumped at Layla's sudden voice so close. I was going to have to remember to shield my mind. "Don't do that," I snapped.   
  
Layla just smiled. "Let's go meet some *real* people."  
  
I knew from that she meant Night People. We didn't think of humans as people. To use they were merely food and vermin. I can think of lots of other words to describe them too, but considering I was generally a nice person I wasn't going to say anything.   
  
I was surprised when Layla led me to a secluded table in a back corner where only two other people sat. "This is *it*?" I asked, trying to hide my surprise and failing.   
  
A blonde girl nodded. "It's those damn hunters."  
  
I watched them all glare in the direction of Marcie and her friends. They were *vampire* hunters? Was that why Marcie was so...so...like she was?  
  
"There used to be about seven of us," the blonde said.   
  
"Yeah, but *they* took care of that," the second girl, a redhead sneered, her eyes glittering with hatred.   
  
I couldn't believe it. Typical of my life. I'd come to a place ruled by vampire hunters. I'd pissed off Marcie as well. Just great.   
  
"Myself, Grace and Eliza are the only ones who have survived them," Layla said sourly.   
  
I wondered if Marcie's boyfriend's "warning" was actually genuine. If it was, then why would he care about warning me of the dangers? And *why* couldn't he stop staring at me?  
  
* * *  
  
By the time school had ended I was starting to get hungry. That was  
the only problem I could see with being in a human environment like high school all day.   
  
I was surrounded by humans, full of rich, warm blood...  
  
How was I supposed to hunt in a town run by vampire hunters? It just wasn't fair. Why should I let them run my life? I had spent years running from hunters like them, trying to hide because they had killed everyone I cared about.  
  
Maybe I should have tried a Night World enclave or something where no humans were allowed...  
  
But I was here now, and here was where I was going to stay. I wasn't going anywhere else and I wasn't going to let any one push me around.   
  
When I was back at the boarding house I did my homework like I was supposed to while waiting impatiently for the Night to fall. I would hunt like a proper vampire under the cover of darkness.  
  
I would find a nice human boy and seduce him. Give into the nature I had been denying for so long.   
  
I took my time getting ready for going out. Did I want to appear bold, dashing and out there? Or did I want to go for the subtle and sexy look? I decided on subtle and sexy. I didn't want to be dead before the end of the week.  
  
I found a skin-tight black top, extremely low cut showing a daring amount of cleavage. I also wore equally tight black leather pants that looked as if they should have been poured on. High heeled snake-skin boots completed the outfit. I added some red lipstick and a little eyeshadow. I ran a brush through my blonde curls, smiling as they settled on my shoulders.   
  
I studied my reflection in the bathroom mirror. Not bad. Not bad at all. Glancing out the window I watched the sun sinking low in the west. Night was falling, and falling fast.   
  
Grabbing my house key, I left the house to go and hunt. I took my time walking around, trying to see what the town was like and getting an idea where would be a good place to feed, and where I could dispose of the body.  
  
I spotted a bar and noticed in the window a spray painted black iris. Night People ran the place. I headed inside. It looked cozy, and some what dark. I could see heads turn as I headed to the bar.  
  
I vaguely recognised the girl behind the bar as Grace from school. She clearly remembered me as well. ~Hunting?~ Grace's voice said inside my mind.   
  
~Any suggestions?~ I returned.   
  
Grace just smirked. ~Any of the guys at the bar would be a target.~  
  
I looked around. There were two guys there at opposite ends of the bar. Both were reasonably cute and nicely human. I took a seat in the centre. It wasn't long before one of them joined me, introducing himself as Steve.   
  
Half an hour later we were ready to leave. ~You're quick~ Grace said with raised eyebrows.  
  
I just smiled. ~I'm hungry~  
  
Steve was giving us a strange look, but let it go and led me to his car, a nice red convertible. He drove me to what I guessed must be the local makeout spot, a small cliff over looking the town.  
  
I made sure the top of the convertible was down before I made my move. I leant in close to his neck, as if to kiss him. Only inside my fangs extended and I bit into him.  
  
I heard him gasp then his grip tightened. As I began to feed his grip relaxed and he sighed with pleasure. Sweetest death. It didn't have to be painful for the human. We were both benefiting from this.  
  
(Me more than him, maybe, but still...)  
  
The blood filled me with a wonderful sensation of power and new life. When I felt his beating heart stop I pulled back. Steve slumped forward against the steering wheel. I checked for a pulse. He didn't have done. Good.   
  
I got out of the car, wondering what to do with the body.  
  
"That's not a nice thing to do."  
  
The voice caught me off guard. I turned around in alarm to find myself facing a figure smiling unpleasantly.   
  
* * * 


	6. Devin

Part 6  
  
(Devin)  
  
I continued to stand there, smirking unpleasantly. I'd spotted the girl - Katalina, I'd learned her name was - coming out of the boarding house around sunset, looking dressed to kill.  
  
And as it turned out, quite literally. Normally that meant only one thing for a vamp - they were hunting. And now the hunter was the hunted.   
  
Catalina just looked at him evenly. She folded her arms. "So stake me then."  
  
I glanced over at the body slumped against the steering wheel. Why was I hesitating? She had *killed* that boy. She deserved to die.  
  
"Why should I take orders from scum?" I said, stepping back slightly.  
  
Catalina's big blue eyes rolled. "Whatever."  
  
I wondered what the hell the matter with me was. I should be killing her, yet I wasn't. I felt like a complete idiot, stood there and not doing anything.  
  
We remained were we where, staring at each other. I knew she wasn't going to try and run, and for some unknown reason something about that disturbed me, which was really irritating.   
  
"Why aren't you staking me?" she asked, her head tilting to one side, golden hair spilling over her shoulder like a waterfall.   
  
I didn't have an answer for her. "I don't know," he admitted. "How come you live at the boarding house?"  
  
She shrugged uncomfortably. "Vampire hunters killed my family," she said softly. "It's not like we were *bad* vampires or anything."  
  
I was silent. Vampires had killed my girlfriend, my best friend, my family. I had been forced to watch it all. As far as I was concerned they were heartless monsters.   
  
Maybe not.   
  
This one might be different. She clearly had more feelings than the jerks I'd faced before.   
  
"This is pathetic," Catalina said with a snort. "We can't stand around here all night. I'm a vampire, you're a vampire hunter, do what you have to do." She uncrossed her arms.   
  
She was right. I was feeling incredibly pathetic. Thank God Marcie wasn't with me. She'd kill us *both*. I watched Catalina loosely. Without bothering to think anymore I threw myself at her, stake gripped tightly.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She dodged easily, blocking my move. I cursed myself for allowing to think about her before hand. Feelings were trouble, especially when monsters were involved.   
  
I wasn't fighting *properly*, and if I didn't watch myself, then I was going to wind up joining that dead body.  
  
For someone so small the bitch was surprisingly agile. And she fought *dirty*. She lashed out with long, sharp nails, striking my face and causing me to bleed. I scrambled quickly out her reach, ignoring the blood dripping down my cheek, trying to get out of the way of her heeled boots.  
  
Catalina was faster than I was. She kneed me in the groin, and kicked me in the chest. I howled in rage and pain and toppled over. Before I could do anything about it she was on top of me, her knees digging painfully into my already winded lungs. She smiled, her fangs glittering in the moonlight.   
  
"You're a fool," she sneered. "You should have killed me when you had the chance."  
  
I turned my face away, not rising to her antagonisms. I struggled to get my wrists free from where her iron grip held me. With a violent wrench I managed to get one arm free. I tried to take a swing at her.  
  
She grabbed my hand to prevent me from escaping.  
  
In that instant, when her bare skin grabbed mine, my mind exploded from within.   
  
* * * 


	7. Catalina

Part 7  
  
(Catalina)  
  
The jolt of electricity that struck me when I grabbed Devin's bare wrist was totally unprepared for. I was routed to the spot, kneeling on top of him.   
  
Something very strange was happening. It was more of a mental sensation than a physical one. Some sort of channel was opening up between us, trying to link us together.  
  
Devin had somehow managed to sit up. He was staring at me, as much in shock as I was. He didn't understand anymore than I did. What the hell was *happening*?  
  
Devin raised his hand fingers splayed out like a starfish. Without knowing what I was doing I mirrored his movements. When our hands touched something silver flared brightly, wrapping around our intertwined fingers.  
  
~What is this?~ It was Devin's thought, but it was inside my mind.   
  
I shook my head, fascinated and frightened at the same time. We were in our own little word and nothing else mattered anymore. Never in my life had I experienced anything like this.   
  
Devin leaned forward, taking me in his strong, muscular arms. I let him hold me and buried my face in his shoulders.  
  
His arms were so warm and protective. I'd never felt peace like this before. I raised my head to look at him. I could see wonder and amazement in his eyes.   
  
There was a word for this kind of connection. I had heard it described before, but had never really believed it existed. Until now.  
  
"Soulmates," I whispered.   
  
I moved forward to kiss him, but at that moment Devin shoved me away roughly. The connection was broken. Devin scrambled to his feet.  
  
Slowly I stood up. "What?" I asked.  
  
He was shaking his head, his expression a mixture of hunger and disbelief. "No," he spat. "*No*!"  
  
I was confused. One minute he was hot, the next he was cold. "No *what*?" I snapped, getting annoyed.  
  
"You're a *vampire*," he snarled at me.  
  
I stared at him for several minutes. Then reality hit me like a ton of bricks. He was a vampire hunter. I was a vampire. We were soulmates. But could never be together.  
  
"Of course," I said harshly. "You've got *Marcie*. What more could a man want?"  
  
  
If he was smart he wouldn't tell Marcie what had gone on between us, would he?   
  
Devin shook his head. "That's not it. You're - and I'm - "   
  
I spread my arms wide for the second time that night. "Kill me then."  
  
He stared at me and shook his head. "I'll let you go this time. Next time I won't be so generous." He turned his back on me. "Go away, Catalina. Run."  
  
I turned away, angry and hurt. I didn't run, I just walked away, leaving him with the dead body. This wasn't fair. Soulmates was supposed to be a good thing.  
  
Now I knew the truth. It was just a hoax, and a waste of time, like everything else. If Devin wanted to be a bastard about the whole thing, let him be.   
  
I wouldn't be "so generous" the next time I saw him. I'd kill him before he killed me.   
  
* * * 


	8. Dayna

Part 8  
  
(Dayna)   
  
It was by pure instinct that I had followed Devin that evening. I'd seen him eyeing that vampire bitch Catalina all day. Did he think no one would notice?  
  
I'd been looking for a way to break him and Marcie up for a while now. What did Marcie have that I didn't? Now this vampire monster was around, stalking the streets, dressed to kill.  
  
Devin hadn't done his job very well.  
  
*Soulmates*.  
  
The word echoed round in my head. Devin was *soulmates* with a monster? He'd let the bitch *go*. It was against everything we stood for. I just hadn't been able to believe it.  
  
She'd *killed* that boy, Devin had had every opportunity to take her out, and the son-of-a-bitch had let her go because they were *soulmates?* Even *she'd* told him to kill her, and he hadn't.   
  
Soulmates was a stupid sloppy fairytale for pretty little Daybreakers told to cover up the harsh divisions between humans and Night World scum.  
  
Once a soulmate connection was discovered everything was okay.  
  
I snorted with disgust as I headed back to base. Marcie and Zane were gonna *love* this.  
  
* * *  
  
  
Zane shook his head. "But Devin wouldn't. I mean - *come* *on* Dayna."  
  
I just shook my head regretfully. "I know it's impossible to believe, but I was there. I heard and saw everything." I had to work hard to keep the smug smile off my face.  
  
I had thought it was my sworn *duty* to tell them on what a great guy Devin *wasn't*.  
  
Marcie was just sitting back on the couch, looking as if I'd slapped her. (I wished I had.)  
  
"You made this up," she whispered.  
  
I snorted. "Why would I?"  
  
"Because you hate me! Because Devin and I are together and you just want to hurt me!" Marcie shrieked, standing up like a child in a temper tantrum.  
  
I sighed heavily with a roll of my eyes, and I hit the bitch, hard. I felt a profound sense of satisfaction seeing the shock on not only Marcie's face, but Zane's as well.  
  
"If I wanted to hurt you, you spoiled piece of *shit*," I snapped harshly, "then I would have done it a long fucking time ago. I saw Devin and that Catalina bitch. She's a vamp. She killed a boy. Devin could have stopped her, killed her, but he didn't because they are *soulmates*. He let her *go* - "  
  
Zane stepped in between us and pulled me back. I glared at him, almost mad enough to want to hit him as well. "Enough," he whispered in my ear. "That's enough, Dayna. Stop. We've got the point."  
  
I jerked my arm free, moving away from it.  
  
Zane sighed. "So Devin might a traitor. What do you want to do about it?"  
  
* * * 


	9. Marcie

Part 9  
  
(Marcie)  
  
The next morning Zane was found dead. I was still in shock as I wandered through my classes. I just couldn't believe it. Who would be strong enough to do something like this?   
  
I still couldn't understand how it had happened. Zane. He had been one of the best hunters I had ever met. And now he was gone. The others weren't dealing with this any better than I was. Devin seemed to be lost in his own little world.   
  
Dayna was acting like the smug bitch she was, her expression somewhere between shock over Zane and smug content. Her words the other night kept ringing in my head.   
  
No. No. No way. Dayna was just jealous. That was all. There was nothing going on between Devin and Catalina. Devin would never sink that low. At least, that's what I wanted to believe of him.   
  
My eyes narrowed at the small group of Night People, Layla, Eliza, Catalina and Grace. I couldn't deny the fact that I'd noticed Devin kept looking at Catalina.   
  
Catalina just glared, and turned her nose up at him and looked away.  
  
The others looked particularly smug. Which meant one of them had done it. One of the, had murdered Zane in cold blood. They needed to pay for that.   
  
Before I could stalk over and pick a fight Devin's hands fell on my shoulder. I jerked away. Dayna's accusations flashed through my mind.   
  
"What?" I asked quickly.   
  
Devin gave me a strange look, then recovered. "What are you doing?"  
  
"One of *them* did it," I hissed.   
  
"Duh," Dayna pushed her unwelcome nose in.  
  
"We can't just waltz over there and start picking fights, not here," Devin said rationally.   
  
I didn't care about being rational. I cared about revenge.   
  
"They can't get away with it," Devin said firmly.   
  
"Devin just doesn't want to hurt his new soulmate," Dayna said smugly, before sauntering away, tossing her blond hair over her shoulder.   
  
Devin had frozen. I looked at him. "It's true, isn't it?" I whispered.   
  
Devin opened his mouth, but no words came out. I just glared, controlling my expression and the urge to hit him. I turned and walked away.  
  
* * * 


	10. Catalina

Part 10  
  
(Catalina)  
  
When I walked into school the following morning I noticed the Night People were extremely smug, and the vampire hunters were in a state of shock.  
  
I was still reeling over the revolution of my soulmate connection with Devin. I still found it so hard to believe that he was being such an asshole about it.   
  
But then again, that was just typical men all over. They were all assholes. Someone out there had extreme cosmic injustice about this whole soulmate thing.  
  
I didn't know what to do. Devin was in almost about my classes. And had been raving about not being so generous on killing me the next time we ran into each other.   
  
"You should have come out with us last night," Grace said smugly, as I found her, Layla and Eliza at a break period.   
  
"You guys do something fun?"  
  
"We bagged ourselves a hunter," Layla said cheerfully.   
  
After the whole soulmate thing I had gone home and shut myself in the room. I hadn't been able to face anyone else last night. I couldn't stand the thought of anything else going wrong.   
  
Why did *everything* seem to go wrong for me? What had I done to deserve it? Was I cursed or something?  
  
"Good for you guys," I muttered, trying, and failing to sound enthusiastic.   
  
"Well that Zane bastard deserved what he got," Eliza sneered. "They call themselves *good*, but they're no better than us. They're killers. They don't think about the vampires they hunt."  
  
I began to remember why I hate humans so much. Being in their environment, even for just a day, and trying to fit in with them I had forgotten who I really was. What I really was.  
  
Until the hunger had started and I remembered.  
  
Then the vampire hunters had come along. They hunted and killed with no regrets, and no remorse, pretty much the same style that we lived our lives in.   
  
They didn't stop to think about the vampire they killed. If that vampire had a family to support, someone who loved them, a life they might destroy.   
  
"You got their leader?" I sounded much more pleased than I had the first time.   
  
Layla nodded. "We're separating them. Get the boys, then the bitches hate each other and hopefully will kill each other."  
  
"Can we torture them?" Grace asked with an evil smirk.   
  
I turned them out, looking around. I hadn't ever seen the leader of the hunters before, so I didn't know what he was like. I was just going to assume they'd done the vampire population a favour.  
  
My eyes narrowed as I saw Marcie about to storm up to us, but Devin was holding her back. A blonde girl stuck her head in. Their conversation was brief. The blonde sauntered off. Marcie looked at Devin, shocked. Devin looked away, ashamed. Marcie walked away.  
  
Marcie knew about Devin and me? Was that a good thing or a bad thing? I began to wonder how it could possibly be *good*.   
  
" - Devin next."  
  
I caught the end of Layla's sentence. "He's mine," I said sharply.   
  
Grace looked at me, suspicious. "Why?"  
  
The other two were looking at me. I hoped I could come up with a good enough lie. "He was following me last night as I hunted." I scowled. "Bastard knocked me out cold. I want a little pay-back." I hoped my smile was cruel enough.  
  
The others exchanged glances. "Why didn't he kill you?" Eliza asked.   
  
I shrugged. "I don't know. But still." I smirked again.  
  
I watched them exchanging glances, seeming to have some sort of unspoken conversation.  
  
"All right," Layla said finally. "You can have Devin. Just make him dead fast."  
  
The bell rang then and they walked away. I sighed heavily and trudged to my own class. Great. Open mouth, insert foot. I had told myself I wouldn't be merciful with Devin.  
  
I *would* kill him.   
  
How, I wasn't sure. I had to come up with an answer fast.  
  
* * * 


	11. Marcie

Part 11  
  
(Marcie)  
  
I paced up and down my room, trying to find some way to keep my anger in check, but it was hard. It was bad enough those fucking hunters had *murdered* Zane. Devin hadn't let me go pick a fight with them.  
  
Because he was too busy trying to protect his little soulmate?   
  
Catalina wasn't that big actually- small and kind of wimpy. It should be pretty easy for me to take her.   
  
I wished I had a punching bag in the room. I could pretend it was Catalina I was punching, breaking those delicate bones, ruining that beautiful face.  
  
Or better yet, it could be Dayna. I tossed myself dramatically on my bed, pounding the mounds of pillows there several times, strong and harsh.  
  
Oh how I would love to wipe that smug smirk off that bitches face, drown her superior attitude. A small smirk crossed my own face. There was nothing actually *stopping* me fro killing Dayna.   
  
It wouldn't take much effort for me to make it look like a Night World killing...  
  
But how could Devin be soulmated to a Night World monster? The thought kept coming back, tormenting me. I had loved him, trusted him, confided in him. I thought he was the only person who could ever understand me.  
  
Just went to show what a dangerous emotion love was. Particularly when it was in such a serious situation. Was Devin actually *in* *love* with Catalina?  
  
Would he go flouncing into her arms, and let her change him into a blood sucking monster? I shuddered at the image of Devin as a vampire.   
  
An even worse thought struck me. What if Devin managed to convince Catalina that Night World was evil, and she should be on *our* side?  
  
Or they both went singing arm in arm into Circle Damn Daybreaker?  
  
Never! Not as long as I had breath in my body. It wasn't Devin's fault. It was *hers*. Catalina and her evil Night World magic, blinding him with a soulmate connection.   
  
I sat up, pulling myself together mentally, a humourless smile spreading across my face. I wiped away tears I hadn't realised I'd been crying.   
  
~I'll save you Devin~ I thought. Yes. Calm seemed into me. Cooling me. Yes. I'd save him. I knew what I had to do now.  
  
* * * 


	12. Catalina

Part 12  
  
(Catalina)  
  
That night my plans were staying at home and feeling sorry for myself. I needed to come up with some sort of plan for what I was going to do about Devin.  
  
Opening my mouth I'd dug myself into the shit-hole and I had to dig myself out.   
  
If I didn't do anything, Layla and her Night People would never look at me again. If I tried to kill Devin, Marcie would have my guts - and there was that snobby blonde, Dayna. I didn't know how she'd take it and wasn't sure I wanted to.  
  
I paced up and down, unable to think of anything else to do. I was too keyed up for homework. Maybe I should leave. Skip town.  
  
It's not like I'd been there long enough to create any sort of status or a place in any group. I could go to a new place and start again. Maybe a city rather than a small town. It would be easier to blend in, and hide and hunt.  
  
But who said if I got to a new place the people I'd met here would let me go? Devin was my soulmate - was he likely to forget me? His words flew back through my mind. ~Next time I won't be so generous~. He really seemed to think he could kill me.   
  
I dropped to the bed with a heavy sigh. Soulmates sucked. It wasn't the wonderful revolution it was supposed to be. Mine hated me. The laws of Night World prevented us from being together even if he *didn't* hate me.  
  
The ringing phone brought me out of my musings. I hadn't given anyone my number. Then I remembered Layla lived down the hall. With a sigh I reached for the receiver. "Yes?"  
  
"Wait until you see what we got," Grace's voice said cheerfully.  
  
I was confused. "What'd you mean?"  
  
"Come over to Eliza's house and you'll see."  
  
I wondered why Grace was so cheerful - and smug. I reluctantly had to admit - she'd piqued my curiosity. "Where's Eliza's house." Grace gave me directions and hung up. What were they playing at?  
  
I left the boarding house and walked to Eliza's house. Eliza's house was more of a mansion, on a hill overlooking the town. It was gigantic. A butler led me up three flights of stairs to an attic door. Screams of pain were coming from inside. A girl's screams, suddenly cut off.  
  
With an eyebrow raised I pushed open the door.   
  
"We've got a new toy to play with," Layla said, as cheerful as Grace.  
  
"New toy? Who?"  
  
  
Grace and Eliza stepped aside a part, revealing their new toy, chained to the wall, unconscious and bleeding. I laughed out loud. Marcie. They had Marcie.  
  
"She just passed out," Grace said with a pout, a silver knife in her hand. "It's no fun when they're not awake and screaming."  
  
I shouldn't be feeling pleased about this, I had never really agreed torture before. Then again, I reminded myself humans hurt *us* when they found us, so why couldn't we hurt them back?  
  
And I didn't like Marcie, anyway.  
  
"She was hunting *you*," Layla told me. "But we caught her and decided to play with her."  
  
"She's bait?" I said slowly, finally getting it.   
  
Layla smirked and nodded. "When Devin finds out she's missing he'll come running."  
  
"What about the other girl?" I asked.  
  
Grace snorted. "If Dayna knew what we were doing, she'd ask for a front row seat. They hate each other."  
  
Marcie groaned, coming round again. Her eyes widened in fear when she saw me. I took the knife from Grace, a grin spreading over my face. I was *so* going to enjoy this.  
  
* * * 


	13. Devin

Part 13  
  
(Devin)  
  
"I really don't see what the big deal about all this is," Dayna complained, examining her manicure.  
  
My eyes rolled. I'd never met a vampire hunter as superficial as Dayna before. Looking at her it seemed it was the least likely profession for her.   
  
"There's only *two* of us, how much damage do you really think we can do? We need Marcie."  
  
I paced around the warehouse. Marcie hadn't been in school today. I'd tried calling her, but her parents had just old me they had no idea where she was. They didn't even seem to care much.  
  
I knew something had happened. Bad. Marcie seemed to view the hunting group and school as an escape from her appalling home life. She hardly ever skipped, and if she did, which was rare, then she'd be here.  
  
All the Night People had been in school, in very smug moods. Even Catalina had been smiling. They had *done* something to Marcie.   
  
"They're never going to admit it, even if they have," Dayna snorted dismissively. "We'll just get two new recruits to replace her and Zane."  
  
I didn't understand how she could be so casual and aloof about everything. She eyed me as I eyed her, sneering in contempt. "And what, pray tell, are *you* going to do about it?"  
  
I stopped pacing and headed towards the door. "I'm going to get some answers."  
  
I headed towards the boarding house where Catalina was staying. I'd have to be extra careful, because Layla lived there as well. Catalina, I was sure I'd be able to convince not to kill me with our soulmate connection, or something along those lines. Layla would just kill me without a second thought if she caught me.   
  
I banged on the door to Catalina's room. How the hell did I expect to do this? I wanted to use our soulmate connection, somehow, but how could I use it to rescue Marcie.  
  
She answered the door, clearly not pleased to see me. "Go away." She started to close the door.  
  
I darted inside the room before she could do anything closing the door myself. "Don't bother," I said as she opened her mouth to protest. "I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"What do you expect to get?" She smiled a little. "That I'll meekly admit to you where your stupid girlfriend is?" She laughed harshly. "And you thought you could use a *soulmate* connection to get that information?"  
  
I sighed. She was right. What the hell had I been thinking? Maybe on some level I had known she wouldn't tell be anything. Maybe on another level I had known that wasn't the real reason I was coming here to see her.  
  
Catalina just continued staring at me, waiting for me to so something. I sat on the bed without waiting to be invited. "I don't know why I'm here," I admitted. "You're not going to tell me where Marcie is, are you?"  
  
"Well, I can tell you Eliza and Grace are probably torturing her as we speak." Catalina didn't sound as if she disapproved. She sat on the desk chair opposite me. "Weren't you the one who said we can never be together?"  
  
I nodded. I'd been so freaked out at first I hadn't even thought about it properly. I didn't know if I still wanted to pursue something with her, or if I just wanted Marcie.  
  
"If Layla and the others don't kill Marcie, then Marcie would have just killed me," Catalina said, her eyes narrowed in hatred. "This is all your fault, you know."  
  
I was annoyed. "You're just as much to blame as I am. If you hadn't come here, none of this would be happening."  
  
Catalina stood up and headed over to the window, staring out. She looked sad and alone. "I know," she admitted softly. "I don't plan on staying much longer."  
  
She was leaving already? I was at a loss for words. I didn't know how I'd cope if I had no idea where she was...  
  
"This isn't fair," I muttered sullenly, hating what was happening to me. All for a girl I barely knew.  
  
"And what do *you* want to do about it?" I asked her.  
  
Catalina was silent for a moment. Then she turned back and looked at me. "I told you; I'm leaving."  
  
So that's how she was dealing. She was running. She wasn't handling it any better than I was. She sat down again.   
  
"She's at Eliza's house, in the attic. They're going to kill her sometime tonight," Catalina said softly.   
  
I eyed her curiously. "Why'd you tell me?"  
  
She shrugged. "I don't know. Now you've got what you want will you go away?"  
  
I stood up and left. What else could I do? First thing was first. Rescue Marcie. Then deal with Catalina.  
  
Neither task was going to be easy.  
  
* * * 


	14. Dayna

Part 14  
  
(Dayna)  
  
I didn't really know why I was bothering to do this. I had followed the Night People to Eliza's house. Marcie must be in there somewhere. I hated Marcie, and Marcie hated me.  
  
But we did have one thing in common: we *both* hated vampires.  
  
And even if it was the most irritating person in the world, I couldn't leave them to such an accused fate as torture to death by Night World scum.  
  
My hand was gripped tightly on my stake. There were only three of them. I'd had worse odds before. People seemed to view me as a bimbo, I had no illusions about that,  
  
Actually, it worked out pretty well for her. I had a nice habit of surprising people when they least expected it, and it was always extremely fun.   
  
I cursed under my breath when I trod on a piece of broken bottle, alerting Layla's attention.  
  
"What was that?"   
  
"Probably a squirrel or something," Grace said dismissively. "Come on. I just hope Eliza hasn't killed the bitch already." Grace went inside the large mansion.  
  
Layla looked around for several minutes. I whistled softly, deliberately distracting her, drawing her into the darkness. Layla came quickly, not expecting me stepping out and plunging my stake home.   
  
I didn't even bother stopping to admire my handy work, I turned and hurried into the house, catching Grace in the back as she talked on a cordless phone.   
  
I tried the basement but to no avail. Where else would you keep a hostage to torture? The place was huge and could talk hours to search properly.   
  
I wished I could communicate telepathically. It would save a lot of time and effort. Marcie had better be damned grateful when I finally did get round to rescuing her.  
  
I sneaked up a back staircase I found that never seemed to end. Where the hell was I going? The Moon? Outer space?   
  
Finally I came to a door, leading to an attic. And inside was Marcie. This was almost *too* easy, but why complain? I didn't want to take any unnecessary risks to my own life?  
  
Marcie was tied to a chair, there were chains on the floor beside her. There was no sign of Eliza anywhere. Marcie was covered in dried blood, but conscious.  
  
She looked more than a little surprised to see me. "Why are you here?" she asked. She was clearly tougher than she looked.  
  
"Why the hell do you think?" I snapped, slicing the ropes with a pocket knife. "Rescuing your miserable ass. Don't ask why, let's just get the hell out of here."  
  
Marcie almost smiled. "The vamps?" she asked, standing up wincing a little.  
  
"I wasted Layla and Grace," I answered proudly, turning to go back the way I'd come. "I don't know where Eliza is."  
  
"Devin?" Marcie asked, almost hopefully.  
  
"God knows," I said with a snort. "He said he went to get answers on your whereabouts."  
  
Marcie scowled as they hurried down the staircase. "He went to that Catalina bitch."  
  
I sighed, not bothering to disagree. She should have known. "What are you going to do about it?"  
  
Marcie smiled. Clearly a day of vampire torture didn't have that much physical affect on her - unless you counted the burning need for revenge that kept us all going. "We're vampire hunters, right?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
Marcie continued smirking. "Let's go hunt ourselves a vampire."  
  
* * * 


	15. Catalina

Part 15  
  
(Catalina)  
  
What the hell? I had been talking to Grace and she'd stopped, switched off, just like that. Something had happened. Devin had gone to play hero and rescue Marcie? Decided to hunt himself a few vampires while he was at it?  
  
I wondered why I should care anyway. I stood up and started packing again. Maybe I would go to a city, New York perhaps, or maybe LA. I had heard Santa Cruz was supposed to be a good place for vampires, the supposed Vampire Central, but I seriously doubted any of the vamps there would actually be *real* vampires.  
  
Just humans with fake fangs, stupid outfits and bad taste in music. Maybe it would be easier for me to blend in amongst a crowd like that, no one would notice anything particularly different about me. Cult people probably couldn't tell a real vampire from a fake if they fell over one.  
  
Vegas was also a possibility. But I had heard rumours that was where the Circle Daybreak headquarters were, I wasn't sure I wanted to try them yet.  
  
I had almost packed all my clothes when there was a loud banging on the door. "They're all dead." Eliza barged in without waiting for me to invite her, her eyes wide with fear. "Grace and Layla are *dead* and Marcie's *gone*!"  
  
"Gone?" I asked. Had Devin been and rescued her already? There was that other vampire hunter girl Dayna on the loose as well. But she and Marcie hated each other. But they were both hunters, and obviously hated vampires as well.  
  
Eliza slammed the door shut. "They're probably on their way here right now. We've got to - " She broke off, noticing the suitcases on the bed. "What are you doing?"  
  
I shrugged uncomfortably. "Leaving. It's not like it would make any difference if I stayed."  
  
Eliza was eyeing me curiously. "It's something to do with Devin, isn't it?"  
  
My shoulders tensed. Had they already figured out that Devin and I were soulmates? "It's none of your business."  
  
Eliza's arms folded. "Uh-huh."  
  
What did she expect me to say? I'm running because Devin is my soulmate and I can't stand the sight of him because we can never be together?  
  
Why should I care what Eliza thought anyway? I did what I wanted. Always had done.   
  
"So you're just doing to leave me to deal with the vampire hunters?" Eliza demanded, her hands moving to her hips.  
  
  
"Why should I care?" I snapped, annoyed, "I made no commitment to you people."  
  
~Get out of the house right now or you'll die!~  
  
The suddenness of Devin's voice in my mind startled me. Humans couldn't communicate telepathically. But I didn't have time to think about it - he was serious, or why else would he warn me?  
  
"What?" Eliza asked, clearly seeing the expression on my face.  
  
"We have to get out of here." I grabbed her arm and started pulling her from towards the door and out the room.  
  
I could hear whispering voices coming up the stairs. Marcie and Dayna were combining forces, and coming for us.  
  
We were trapped.  
  
* * * 


	16. Devin (repost)

Part 16  
  
(Devin)  
  
I hurried to Eliza's house, hoping and praying I wasn't already too late. If Marcie was already dead, I knew I'd never forgive myself. Not if all this nonsense about vampires and soulmates were going to cost another human's life.   
  
When I arrived Eliza's house the first thing I saw was a vampire corpse. It was either Grace or Layla, impossible to tell who it had been. Who cared?   
  
The front door to the mansion was open. Another corpse lay at the foot of the stairs. Nobody was coming running, demanding to know what the hell was going on.  
  
Did nobody's parents ever care about what went on, even in snobby rich families? My own drove me nuts, ever since my last girlfriend's death, but it was refreshing sometimes, seeing how other parents just didn't seem to give a shit.   
  
~Knock it off~ I told myself. ~That's not the issue here~.  
  
I ducked in a small closed when I heard two sets of footsteps coming closer.   
  
"Stupid girl, I warned her about vermin, even when they're hostages they're tricky and dangerous," an elderly male voice muttered.  
  
"They should have just killed the kid instead of chaining her up in the attic," a second voice, slightly younger agreed. "Now the rodent's loose."  
  
"Better their asses than ours," the first voice agreed. The footsteps died away.  
  
I darted out the closet at up the three flights of stairs to the attic. Of course, Marcie was gone. The blood stains weren't comforting. She couldn't have escaped herself...  
  
But who...  
  
Dayna hated Marcie. They despised each other. I'd always thought Dayna was too dumb and stupid....  
  
~Get out of boarding house right now or you'll die! I thought to Catalina. Something inside told me she'd hear. I could only pray that I'd get to her on time...  
  
I got across to the boarding house in ten minutes. My heart was pounding and sweat was pouring down my face. Funny, how this soulmate thing was suddenly once again the most important thing in the world.   
  
Dayna's car was still sat outside. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a switch blade knife.  
  
I entered the boarding house.  
  
* * * 


	17. Catalina

Part 17  
  
(Catalina)   
  
We could have tried heading back into my room, but the only escape from there was a two story drop out the window, and in the dark it wasn't particularly appealing.   
  
I turned, but Eliza had gone. Where the hell did she go? ~Thanks~ I thought moodily. Then again, hadn't I made the point that I was abandoning her to the hunters. Talk about a kick in the teeth.  
  
I was unconsciously moving backwards away from the shadows creeping closer. I'd never really fought before, I didn't have a clue way I was doing. Even with my increased speed and strength, I would be the one with the disadvantage.  
  
"And you guys are supposed to take charge after the millennium? The Big Bad Age of the Vampire? And you're running away from vermin?"  
  
"Could you sound any cockier Marcie?"! I snorted. "I should have killed you last night."  
  
Marcie just sneered. "But you didn't, did you/? And now it's your turn to die."  
  
"Try me." I refused to go without putting up something of a fight. I didn't want to end up like my parents had. There was a muffled shriek and clattering footsteps. Dayna had gone.   
  
"Let her go," Marcie said without looking.  
  
If Eliza had killed Dayna, then why wasn't she coming to get Marcie Or was she still pissed at me?  
  
Taking advantage of my distraction Marcie threw herself on me, knocking me to the ground, kneeing me in the stomach and grabbing my wrists. How could someone so little be so *strong*?  
  
She pulled out her stake, ready to plunge it home, but then she didn't. Something sharp and silver flashed in front of my eyes, a red line appeared along her throat. She turned, her eyes wide with shock and horror.  
  
"Devin?" she whispered, before collapsing on the floor.   
  
Devin pulled me into his arms. This time there were no painful sparks and the white light that surrounded us was soothing and comforting.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked, stroking my hair.  
  
I nodded. "Just about." I looked at the bodies. "We need to do something about that."  
  
"Later," Devin said. For the time being I was content just to let him hold me.   
  
* * *  
  
  
  
(Catalina)  
  
The official story was that Marcie and Dayna had killed each other, Grace and Layla had provoked them in a fight and had then skipped town and run away.  
  
Devin and I had taken all the bodies to the warehouse the hunters had used as headquarters had used. We'd set small fires and set up a "fight scene". We had taken the bodies of Layla and Grace to the dump.  
  
Eliza had watched us, not too pleased about the way things had turned out. "What the hell am I supposed to do now?" she whined.   
  
Devin and I exchanged glances. Devin began to smile. "I think I have an idea. Run away, Eliza. Run away, and never return."  
  
I stared at him, wondering where he'd gotten that line.  
  
Eliza stared at him in utter disbelief. "What *ever*, Simba."  
  
"That was *Scar's* line!" Devin was insulted.   
  
My eyebrows raised. "What?"  
  
Devin waved dismissively. "It's from the *Lion* *King*, forget about it."  
  
That little scene had been over a month again. Devin and I were still kind of new with the whole vampire/human together and safe thing. No other Night People had come to the town.   
  
So far, we were doing okay, I was even starting to make some human friends. And I guess Circle Daybreak would always be there if ever needed it, but for now, Devin and I were fine on our own.  
  
I guess there's nothing much else to say. All's well that ends well.  
  
THE END. 


End file.
